gonehomefandomcom-20200214-history
Katie's postcards
Katie's postcards were the various postcards sent by Kaitlin Greenbriar to her mother, father, and sister while she was travelling through Europe. France sent to her family while in Paris.]] France was one of the first places Katie visited whilst abroad. She wrote it on September 2, 1994, and sent it using airmail. It is the only postcard to have had her write in the date. She used the postcard to share what she had already done during her trip. These included "many Parisian things", such as trying their cuisine – le petit dejéuner, breakfast – and partaking in the fashion (wearing a beret). She also revealed that she would have plenty of pictures to share, and that she had bought Sam a present from the Shakespeare Book Company, though she did not reveal what this present may have been. She also comments on how "weird" it is to be addressing the postcard to her family's new address. Text sent to her family while in Paris.]] 8/2/94 Hi Mom, Dad, and Sam, I'm in Paris! I have done many Parisian things, including le petit dejeuner and wearing a beret. I'm going to have lots of film to develop when I get back!! Sam, I'm bringing you back something from the Shakespeare Book Company, since you are my favorite sister. Love you all! Katie Italy Katie visited Italy in early 1995, some time between the new year and May. It is the only postcard without a definitive date on it. The postcard has an image of St Peters Square in Vatican City. Text Hi Mom, Dad, and Sam, The Vatican is weird! As you can see, the Catholic Church still has a lot of money left over from the Middle Ages. I've gotten to see all of the art, including the Sistine Chapel ceiling and the sculptures by Michaelangelo, Donatello, and the rest of the Ninja Turtles! Mom, we'll have to come back here with someone who really appreciates the history behind everything. Also, Sam, they have various Relics, as in pieces of important dead people, so you should probably come, too! Next stop: Barcelona! Calm down, Dad. I won't get gored by a bull. Probably. Love, Katie Spain After Italy, Katie went to Spain. She sent her family a postcard in early May, a little over a month before she returned home to America. At this stage in her trip she was running low on funds, and planned to get a cheap flight out of Amsterdam, her final destination prior to flying home. Text Hi Mom, Dad, & Sam, I have had a wonderful time on the beaches of Barcelona. Dad & Sam, I think you would like the Gaudi architecture. It is from a strange alien world. I am headed to my final destination, Amsterdam. For how long? That depends! I am running low on money. I will look for a cheap standby ticket and call you when I'm headed home. Sorry for the short notice! Can't wait to see you all again! It'll be good to be home... Love, Katie Category: A to Z Category:Documents